


March 11, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl proceeded to smile after Amos found a chocolate cake slice in a Metropolis shop.





	March 11, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl proceeded to smile after Amos found a chocolate cake slice in a Metropolis shop and bought it for her.

THE END


End file.
